


and dream of me

by PrincessReinette



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequels
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Religion, Reylo - Freeform, just talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: “Do you believe in an afterlife?” Rey asks Kylo absently.





	and dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> A little conversation between our two broken souls.

“Do you believe in an afterlife?” Rey asks Kylo absently. He had appeared in her room tonight as usual. It was obvious that the Force wanted them to communicate with each other, so after months of silent observation the pair had started to acknowledge each other’s presence. Rey had expected Kylo to be filled with anger and rage when he came to her, but in the quiet of the evening he was subdued.

“I don’t know,” Kylo eventually responded. “My mother did. On Alderaan - she told me, at least - they believed in a one True Being that looked after them and kept their world peaceful. She said that those who believed in the Being and followed It’s path would be rewarded in an afterlife, one filled with streets of gold.” He chuckled darkly. “If that’s true, no one in my family will ever walk them.”

“Not even your father?”

“Especially not my father.”

Silence stretched between them. Slowly, Rey’s bright eyes grew heavy and she closed them, relishing the soft mattress beneath her. Even seven cycles after their new base was established and she was given a room - _given_ one, without any trade or cause - the mattress still felt like a luxury she didn’t deserve.

“You’d go there.” Kylo’s voice pulled her from her sleepy rumination.

“Hmm?” Her eyes were still closed and her body was gentle with the early stages of sleep.

“The afterlife,” Kylo clarified. “The Being would send you there.”

Rey’s eyes snapped open at that, but Kylo had already faded away. She was alone once again.

That night, she dreamed of golden palaces and a tall, dark-haired figure in silver robes.

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Alderaan worshiping the Being was first presented to me by greyathena in “Journey of a Thousand Miles.”


End file.
